


Cover Story

by reeby10



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Crowley confronts Aziraphale over what he's told Warlock about their relationship.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

> Very overdue bingo meme prize for horology. Inspired by [this post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/778991).

“What did you tell Warlock?” Crowley hissed from just behind Aziraphale, making the angel jump. The movement caused his odd mutton chops to quiver, and Crowley thought not for the first time what a shame it was to cover Aziraphale’s lovely face like that.

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked, his brow creased with confusion. “I’ve told him a great many things. Like how he shouldn’t step on slugs, no matter what his nanny tells him.”

Crowley scoffed. “The slugs aren’t his brothers or whatever shite it is you’ve been telling him,” he said with a dismissive wave. “But that’s not what I mean. What have you told him about the two of us? He seems to think…”

“Seems to think what?” Aziraphale asked when Crowley trailed off.

“That we’re dating. In a relationship.”

Surprisingly, Aziraphale’s face turned red. It was quite an adorable look, even with the rather atrocious gardener gitup. But that was beside the point, Crowley told himself firmly. He raised an expectant eyebrow.

“It seemed like the best cover at the time,” Aziraphale said, obviously flustered now. “I said I was courting you and that’s why he saw us talking sometimes. He seemed suspicious, you know.”

“Of course he did,” Crowley sighed. This whole thing just kept getting more and more complicated and convoluted.

Warlock — for all that he was a mannerless brat — was not entirely unobservant of the two adults closest to him besides his mother. So Crowley knew he’d have to go along with Aziraphale’s story and pretend to be romantically interested in him. Not that that would be difficult; the difficulty would be in preventing Aziraphale from realizing that it wasn’t really all just part of the story.

Crowley sighed again. Aziraphale was really going to be the death of him.


End file.
